31 March 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-03-31 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *selected tracks available from various mixtapes * Sessions *Clinic #2, recorded 15th February 1998. No known commercial release. * (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *60ft Dolls: Alison's Room (album - Joya Magica) Indolent CJD0001''' #''' *Solex: Solex All Licketysplit (single) Matador OLE 307-2 $''' *Thievery Corporation: Scene At The Open Air Market (7" - Halfway Around The World) Eighteenth Street Lounge Music ESL 012 '''$ *Clinic: Lester Young (session)' #' *Tony Rebel: Sabbath Meditation (7") Flames $''' *Schatrax: Restless Nights (album - Schatrax) Schatrax SCHAT G 001 '''@ $ *Electroscope: Follow The Rainbow (7") Tinseltones TINT 10 $''' *Mahogany: Altima Futura Automaton (7" - Luminous Constructions) Tinseltones TINT 5 '''$ *Birmingham Jug Band: Giving It Away (v/a CD: Ruckus Juice & Chittlins Vol 1) Yazoo 2032 $''' *Clinic: Eddie Snowman (session) *Ice Minus: Zen (v/a album - Hardleaders 04 Inside Out Symphony) Kickin HLCD 4 '''@ $ *Sportique: The Kids Are Solid Gold (7") Roxy ROX004 #''' *Evelyn: Smoke And Mirrors (v/a album - 1998 Teenbeat Sampler) Teenbeat TEENBEAT 251 # @ $''' *Dustball: My Life Thrill (album - Quality But Hers) Shifty Disco SHIFTY 9802 *Anthony B: Woman Of The Nation X RATED 20556 @''' *Age: Lost (album - Isolation) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 136 DLP '''@ $/£ *Clinic: Cutting Grass (session) *Ink Spots: Whispering Grass (Don't Tell The Trees) (album - The Best Of The Ink Spots) MCA MCLD 607 £''' *Boards Of Canada: Telephasic Workshop (LP - Music Has The Right To Children) Warp WARPLP 55 / Skam SKAM1 '''@ £ *Johnny Dowd: Murder (album - Wrong Side Of Memphis) Checkered Past CPR 005 £''' *Prisoners Of Technology: Cold Blooded (Pay Up Mix) (12" - Crazzzy / Cold Blooded) Fresh Kutt FK 006 '''@ £ *Clinic: Daddy (session) *Hofman: Ladies On The Way (7") Vibrations From the Edge Of Sanity VIB7S 002 *D.P.O.D.: The Red Thing (12" - Panza EP) Flying Rhino AFR 030 @ $ £ *Nectarine No 9: Adidas Francis Bacon (7") Sano Music ST 71879 £''' *Tracks marked '''# on File 1 *Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1998-xx-xx Peel 1998 *2) dat_154.mp3 *3) 1998-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE401 *4) 1998-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE402 ;Length *1) 1:58:29 (from 1:21:55 to 1:34:45) (to 1:31:53 unique) *2) 3:59:01 (1:03:54-1:44:59) (1:15:35-1:19:33 unique) *3) 1:32:12 (from 47:40) (DPOD track 34:51-42:40 is duplicate) *4) 1:31:41 (to 31:57) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Mixtape created from SB1168, SB1180, SB1182, SB1184, SB1186, SB1192 and SB1194 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 154 *3) Created from LE401 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1998 Lee Tape 401 *4) Created from LE402 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1998 Lee Tape 402 ;Available * 1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment